mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Seismo
- 2= }} |-| Bowling pin= |-| Drawing= |-| ▾= - Larger eye= - Ash-coated= - Covered batter= - ▾= }} Clothing Inner tube= |-| Paper= |-| |appear= Coconapple |last= Mixed Up Special |tribe= Cragsters |gender= Male |color= Grey Gold |features= One eye Bull horns Earthquake-causing feet Height Covered mouth Angry eyebrows |likes= Having fun Coconapples"Coconapple (episode)" Cookironis"Cookironi (episode)" Flain"Nixels (episode)" Dancing |dislikes= Nixels Zorch"Coconapple (episode)" - Seen by his delay to mix with Zorch, possibly because Seismo does not trust his actions. Being scared Being electrified |quote= "Me no like you." |position= Member Miner |voice=Tom Kenny|Color = gray|game =Earthshake (default) Stunning Stomp (level 5) Seismic Shift (level 10)}} |code= 7EET4UA3KE}} Seismo is a Cragster Mixel. Description Personality Seismo is a gentle giant. One of the sweetest-natured Mixels, Seismo's personality is the exact opposite of his tough appearance. While he can still wallop Nixels with ease and is quick to say when he dislikes someone, deep down, he is just a shy and timid Mixel. Like the other Cragsters, he lacks intelligence, but he makes up for it through brute strength and a surprising cunning streak. Physical Appearance Seismo is mostly grey in color. He has a round disc-like body that also acts as his face. He has a large single eye in the center of his face, with a dark grey eyebrow-like covering on top of it. Two dark grey horns that are attached to grey connectors rests on top of that. He has two gold rectangular marks on his cheeks. Instead of a mouth, he has a dark grey mouthpiece that moves when he speaks. He has short grey arms with dark grey pincer hands. His legs are very long. His right leg is gold on top and grey on the bottom, while his left leg is grey on the top and light grey on the bottom. His feet are very large. They are both grey, though the bottoms of them are various squares of grey, light grey, and gold. Ability His powerful feet can stomp down rapidly to burrow into the ground and cause earthquakes. They can also cause an avalanche to bury Nixels. Biography Early life Little is know about Seismo's early life. However, he managed to gain a taste for Coconapples, making them his favorite food, at some point in the past. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. He was the first to be rescued by Flain. ("Calling All Mixels") After struggling to get a Coconapple from a tree, Zorch ends up offering to help. Despite being nervous, he accepts the offer, and the two of them Mix. However, he burns his face, bowls over his brothers, and crashes into Flain's lava hot tub in the process. He states his dislike of Zorch, and is then knocked out by the falling Coconapple. ("Coconapple") While enjoying Cookironis with the other Mixels, he realizes that Krader has the last one. It ends up trading hands multiple times, finally ending up with Zaptor. He and his brothers end up forming the Cragsters Max and give chase to him, but end up having to fight against the Electroids Max and Infernites Max. In the end, the Cookironi is broken, but they find a Nixel with a box to himself, and they all give chase. ("Cookironi") During a Digging contest with his brothers, Krader managed to get lost in the Mountain City, so he and Shuff went to rescue him. After mistaking the Electroids' ritual for their Electroid Annual Dance Party as a sacrifice, they end up joining them, and Max to compete in a dance contest. ("Electrorock") Flain invites him to the Magma Wastelands to ride on the lava slide, when they are ambushed by a Nixel swarm. They lose their Cubit in the process, but manage to retrive it and Mix, defeating the Nixels and upgrading the lava slide. ("Nixels") A party that he was attending managed to be literally crashed by Flain and Krader. ("Murp") Shuff ends up calling him to help stop Zorch so he can retrieve his Teddy Butterfly. Seismo's idea is to create a boulder wall to stop him, but the efforts end up futile. Eventually, all three Cragsters Max and turn into a boulder to roll over Zorch, stopping him for good. ("Mailman") He and Zaptor Mixed together after stowing away in a Nixel's backpack to retrieve a Cubit that was stolen for Major Nixel, and zap him in the process. ("Another Nixel") During a game of Rockball with his brothers, Flain ended up joining in. Working with Shuff, they launched the rock at him, which ended up catching on fire, catching the two of them in an explosion, yet also creating the game Mixelball. He ended up Mixing with Vulk to compete. ("Rockball") He was an invitee to Balk's birthday party. ("Elevator") Further adventures During the annual Mix Festival, he ended up Nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, but was eventually turned back to normal. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Memorable Quotes *''"Coconapple, yum yum! Not in tum tum."'' - Seismo, Coconapple *''"Me no like you."'' - Seismo, Coconapple *''"You no sacrifice Krader!"'' - Seismo, Electrorock *''"No see Cubit!"'' - Seismo, Nixels *''"Zorch fast, but we Cragsters stop him with rock-solid plan."'' Seismo, Mailman Set Information Seismo was released as one of the Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number is 41504 and contains 50 pieces. Seismo's in-booklet code is 7EET4UA3KE, which is FeetQuake when decoded. Trivia *He is known to be shy, and he gets scared quite easily like Scorpi and Flamzer. *His name is a Greek root meaning "earthquake." It could also be a pun on the word "seismic", a vibration caused by an earthquake. To support that, it is also the Spanish word for "tremor" or "earthquake".http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/seismo- To also support this, his name also means "earthquake" in Esperanto. *He is best friends with Flain. Coincidentally, he and Flain are both voiced by Tom Kenny. *His signature favorite food is a Coconapple, as shown in the episode Coconapple (episode) *He has the most primitive grammar out of the Mixels, due to the fact that he can only say a few words, and grunts sometimes. *Seismo is the first Mixel to have huge feet, with Footi being the second. He digs with his feet by stomping the ground rapidly, destroying any dirt in his path. *He is often mistaken as the leader of the Cragsters. *He was originally meant to be called Shuff, with Shuff instead being called "Seismo" in his place. * He has the least amount of pieces out of the Cragsters. * His horns will sometimes droop down when he gets upset. They also turn into lightning bolt shapes when he gets electrocuted. * Tom Kenny actually used the voice he used for Eduardo from "Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends" for Seismo, except Eduardo has a Latino accent. * Seismo is the only Mixel that lacks a mouth, having a mouthpiece that moves when he speaks instead. There is a possibility that his mouth is covered by the mouthpiece, making it impossible to see. * He somewhat resembles the mythical creature Minotaur, thanks to his bull horns coupled with his height and strength. * He and Burnard are the only Mixels to have horns. However, Seismo's are longer than Burnard's. * He has an alternative unibrow in Calling All Mixels. * He is the only Cragster that has not had a house/shelter seen in the TV series. * He appears to not be a strong swimmer, as he has to wear a flotation device. * He is the only cycloptic Series 1 Mixel who does not come with a Nixel. * He is one of four cycloptic Mixels who is not the leader of his tribe, the others being Vulk, Globert and Flamzer. * He is one of the tallest Mixels, along with Zaptor, Footi, Magnifo, Glomp and Jinky. He is also the tallest out of the Cragsters and is the third tallest Mixel beaten by Zaptor and Footi. * He represents June in the Mixels: 2015 Wall Calendar. * He is the only cycloptic Series 1 Mixel who does not come with a Nixel. Behind the Scenes Seismo was first revealed as a character in the Mixels franchise on July 22, 2013 at San Diego Comic-Con International, and both his LEGO set and cartoon artwork were shown. Video Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 *Coconapple *Cookironi *Electrorock *Nixels *Murp (minor) *Mailman *Another Nixel (cameo) *Rockball *Elevator (minor) *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (cameo) Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines Sources and References Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Mixels Category:Main Characters Category:Secondary Members Category:Male characters Category:Alternative Names Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Earth Category:Mixels with horns Category:Covered eyes Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Flat Eyes Category:Deep voices Category:Mixels with jaws Category:Huge Feet Characters Category:Jointed Feet Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Circular Mixels Category:Mixels who like to dance Category:Shy Mixels Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Asymmetrical Mixels